My Dear Dear Vampire
by Meltingstones
Summary: The Noahs are a clan of vampires sworn to protect the Kanda Clan for all eternity. Allen being a vampire and a seer was assigned to guard the heir of the clan, Kanda Yuu. But Allen was not at all trained to be a 'Protector' so how the hell was he supposed protect Kanda Yuu, not to mention the said heir was the biggest jerk he had ever meet.
1. The Beginning

**Hi all, a Yullen pairing in a yakuza x vampire setting.  
Wonder how it will turn out.  
Hope you all will like it.**

I know this title sucks so if you have a better title don't hesitate to tell me.

**Please give lots of constructive critics and reviews.**

**Forewarning: This story unfortunately could not be updated regularly as I have school starting next week. I apologize beforehand to the long wait between chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.**

* * *

**The Beginning**

''Get away from me, you monster!'' Miya shouted, backing away from the small boy looking forlornly at her.

''Mum?'' The small boy called out. Timidly, a small hand reached out.

Miya's eyes widened in horror, ''Back I say! Back!'' she screamed. Her hands fanning wildly before her, preventing the boy from reaching her.

''Mum, are you ok?'' the small boy asked, frightened.

Her hands waved wildly, she brushed against something hard.

''Mommm?'' his voice raising an octave higher.

''Mommm!'' he screamed. Backing away quickly, he tripped himself in the process.

''Die you monster!'' Miya screamed, lurching at the boy. A wild look in her eyes, her hands poised above her head, clasping a knife gleaming sharply under the moonlight.

Trapped beneath her, unable to escape. He turned away, his eyes shut tight, unable to believe that his loving mother would try to kill him. He screamed a soundless scream as he felt the sharp blade pressing on his left eye. Seconds passed like years, stretching on endlessly when he felt something warm and wet besides the burning sensation of his eye. He opened his eyes and saw tears trailing down her face, one hand reaching out to caress his cheek.

''Sorry, I'm so sorry Allen,'' and everything went dark.

* * *

Under a full moon.

A tear dropped.

A whispered apology.

A name in it...

''...len ''

''Allen, please wake up,'' Mana said gently but firmly. He had been calling the boy for quite a while now, yet the boy seems to be in too deep a trance to come out easily.

Eyes opening slowly, Allen gave an apologetic smile. ''Sorry father, have you been calling me for long?''

''It was nothing. Never mind,'' Mana dismissed. As the father of a seer, he was use to his son trances. ''What did you see this time?''

''I think I saw mother,'' Allen hesitated for a moment before he replied.

Instantly freezing up at the mention of his wife, Mana looked worriedly at his son and asked, ''What did you see?''

''It was under a moonlit night, but I did not see her face though I am sure I heard her voice,'' His soft voice underlying a wistful tone.

An incident had left Allen with no memories of his mother when he was eight. Save for one thing, she had silver white hair just like his. No matter how many times he had asked, no one would tell him what had happened, even the talkative twins Jasdebi kept their mouth shut tight.

Mana looked worriedly at his son, though he had never told him, Allen was the mirror image of his wife, Miya. The silver white hair, the small full lips, the alabaster skin and petite frame. The only hint that Allen was of the Noah Clan were his silver eyes and the fact that he has the power of a seer.

It has been centuries since a silver eye was born into the Noahs who were normally born with golden eyes, announcing that the child was gifted with the power of a seer. Allen, loved by the clan, have grown up to be a fine boy. Yet he could still see his son desire for a mother's touch. Mana sighed, Allen was still not ready for the truth.

''Father, why did you call for me?'' Allen asked, breaking Mana out of his thoughts.

The master had summon for you,'' Mana said.

''Me?'' Allen cried out surprised. ''After fifteen years of solitude, the first person he has summon is me? Are you sure? Maybe he mistook me for a 'Guard'.''

'He was the one who read your aura and told us you that were born a seer. Maybe he just wants to see his great grandson. After all, the last time he saw you, you were only a few months old.'' Mana said teasingly, in an attempt to reassure him.

''He is a thousand years old, one of the most powerful vampire in our history and he wants to see the weakest member of his clan?'' Allen exclaimed nervously.

''He also wants to see how much your powers have grown since he last saw you.''

''He must have seen almost ten seers before me, what is there is see about?'' Allen said, looking for a way out of the meeting.

''Three actually,'' Mana said absentmindedly, ''We best be going. It would not do to keep the master waiting.'' With that, he turned and left without turning to to see if the reluctant boy would follow.

Seeing no way out, Allen sighed resignedly and followed his father's shadow. After all, it's not everyday that you get to see the master of your clan.

* * *

In a tatami room hung with paintings and poems, Allen and his father sat waiting for the Master to arrive. Hearing the soft slide of the wooden frame, they bowed down, heads touching the mat.

A light scent of sandal wood was all Allen could make out of the master. His vampire senses diluted by the human blood flowing in him. All he had was heighten senses and a taste for blood from time to time. He really was a big time failure as a vampire. At least he has his seer's powers to make up for it.

White socks came into his line of vision as the Master stopped before him. Suddenly, he was laying on the floor looking to a pair of deep golden eyes very much like the rest of the family. Before he knew it, Allen was engulf in a crushing bear hug that left him extremely breathless and chocking.

''Grandfather, you are killing him you know,'' Mana commented, amusement in his voice.

''It can't be help, the last time I saw Ally was when he was only a few months old. I missed him!'' the Master wailed, totally ruining his image as big fat tears trekked down his face that looked to be in his twenties.

'Ally? What kind of girlish pet name was that? And what with this childish behavior? Wasn't the Master supposed to be aloof, emotionless?' Allen thought as he stared unbelieving at the tearful beautiful face before him as the said Master finally released him and sat down, stifling his tears.

''Well now,'' finally have done with his tears, '' Though I would love to have a chat with Ally here, time is pressing on.'' the Master sighed, his hands cupping his face, the image of a sulky three year old denied a treat.

''Ally, I'm sure you know, as one of my descendants, you are bound by the vow I made to the Kanda Clan years ago.'' his tone taking a serious turn.''You're there by bound to serve Kanda Yu, the heir of the Kanda Group.''

Allen's eyes widen, unable to believe what he was hearing. Him? A 'Protector'? His more likely to get his 'Shielder' killed! ''Master, what are you saying? I can't fight!'' he protested.

''Take this as a chance to hone your skills,'' the Master dismissed. ''You'll need the practice. And off with the master formalities, call me grandpapa,'' he beamed at Allen, smiling like a indulgent parent.

Allen's face just turned a few shades whiter.

* * *

**To be continue...**


	2. Kanda House

**Well I got nothing much to say but please enjoy this story.**

**As usual, please leave your critics and reviews behind.**

* * *

**Kanda House**

Almost a thousand years ago, the Master had sworn eternal loyalty to the Kanda family, he and his descendants tasked with protecting the Kandas till the end of time. No one ever knew the reason, for it was never reveled. Vampires in-training were called 'Guard', waiting for the day they will graduate as 'Protector'.

Standing alone before the Kanda magnificent traditional house, his father last words rang in his mind.

''Now, just because they are yakuzas, don't expect the normal treatment,'' Mana said merrily, before kicking Allen out of the house.

Allen's nerves frizzed. Upon the first knock, the wooden gate swung open. Poking his head through the gap, he saw a deserted sand garden. Taking a small step through the gate, he felt something whizzed past him. Turning his head to the left, he saw a deadly arrow protruding from the wall. Allen stood still, afraid to take another step. Hearing his name called, he turned to the direction where the arrow was shot, fear crumbling to relief as he saw his cousin Timcanpy.

''Sorry about that Allen, I trust that you were not hurt. My charge tend to practice archery in this area, but he had never shot anyone before,'' Timcanpy proudly boasted, ''Allen?''

''Your shielder practice in the walkway?'' Allen asked in a strained voice.

''You'll get use to it,'' Timcanpy smiled sunnily, missing Allen's paling face. ''I've heard from gramps, you're to be the protector of Yu-chan, aren't you?''

Without waiting for a response, Timcanpy dragged him through the seemingly peaceful garden. Along the way, they dodged more arrows shot by the invisible archer, bear and cage traps, swinging axes and never ending traps. Standing a few steps away from the house, panting from his countless near death experiences, Allen looked about his surroundings warily.

''Go on, it's safe from here on,'' Timcanpy said, giving him a push. Stumbling a little, Allen found himself sinking rapidly into a quicksand. ''Shoot! I've always forgot about this tiny part,'' Timcanpy sighed, disappointed with himself.

''Erm... Timcanpy a little help here?'' Allen asked, panicking. He was already waist deep into the pool of sand.

''Stand still, relax, don't move.'' was all Timcanpy said before setting off to somewhere in a trot.

How on earth is one supposed to relax when one's life is sinking before oneself Allen thought, as he struggled to breathe deeply, slowing his heart rate while relaxing his body. Finding himself floating a little, he breathe more deeply, trying to keep himself buoyant.

The only thing Allen knew when he managed to get out here alive was that to kill that overgrown size child he calls great grandfather. And, to drill into Timcanpy the bible of memorizing. Allen prided in himself that he had never forgotten any of his visions, numerous as they were, but then he had also jolted his visions down for caution.

''You're doing well,'' a soothing voice broke into his thoughts. Before Allen could turn around, ''Now, spread out your weight and float on your back.''

Doing as he was told, Allen slowly and carefully extricated his legs. Inching little by little towards the edge of the pool, he suddenly felt a pair of strong hands haul him out. Safe at last, on solid ground, he turned to see his benefactor when his vision suddenly turned hazy. All he saw before he black out was a pair of deep blue eyes that shone with concern.

* * *

A boy of eight was crying silently under a sakura tree over looking a lotus pond. It's pale pink petals showered gently on him as though it was consoling him. He looked so lonely that Allen ached to hug him tight and tell him everything will be fine. Yet he could not, knowing this was one of his dreams. The boy suddenly snapped and looked at Allen or what was behind him since the boy should not be able to see him. Allen was stunned, mesmerized by the strength in those dark blue eyes.

Leaves rustled behind him, Allen turn to find himself staring into white mist. The boy behind him was gone too. Allen was wondering who that boy was when he heard a muffled noise from somewhere far far off .

Allen woke to find himself in a big simple room on a king size feather bed covered in dark sheets. A loud commotion outside the room explained the muffled noise he heard when without warning, he saw or rather felt something hurled towards him and found himself engulf in a crushing bear hug that he was rather becoming familiarized with.

''Ally! I thought I've lost you forever!'' the Master wailed, refusing to let Allen go as the poor boy struggled for air. When Allen was suddenly released, he took in huge gaps of breaths to feed his oxygen starved body. Calming down, Allen saw his father standing by the bed while his grandfather was being restrained effortlessly by an amused good-looking man who looked no older than thirty.

''Released me this instant, Ryu!'' the Master demanded, his voice filled with sudden authority.

''Not till you've calm down,'' Ryu replied, unfazed.

Ignoring the the pediment his grandfather was in, Mana asked, ''Allen, are you alright? Were you hurt anywhere?''

''I'm alright, but why are you here?'' Allen asked, confusion clear in his voice, totally ignoring his idiotic grandfather.

''The first trip is always a test, a way to find out if you're suited to be a 'Protector','' Mana explained, ''Especially for you who have never undergo the training needed for this job.''

''So I've failed?'' Allen asked, barely keeping the joy of escaping this house of death from seeping into his voice.

''Yes and no,'' Mana said slowly. ''Do you want the good news or the bad news first?''

''Bad news first,'' Allen said hoping against hope that he failed.

''Alright, bad news is that you failed,'' At that, Allen's heart gave a whup of joy. ''Good news is that you are now officially a 'Protector'. We figured that since you did not received proper training, we can't blame you for failing the test. So, do your duty well to your master, Yu, the heir of the Kanda Group.'' Mana said, beaming in the proud parent way so similar to that idiotic grandfather that Allen ached to punch him.

* * *

**To be continue...**


	3. Bonding

**Hi all, just notice that there was no version of my 'vow' posted and no one did question me. So sorry but here it is, hope you all like it.**

* * *

**''I bestow the crown by the will of heavens**

**From this moment on, I will never disobey you**

**I swear never to desert my post before your throne**

**Accept my protection and the promise of heaven**

**You will carry the hope of the people and I will carry the weight of the kingdom.''**

**The Twelve Kingdoms, Kirins vow**

**How cool is that? I really wanted to create a vow similar to this, though sadly I'm not really sure I succeed. Granted I don't really watch any more animes now a days, though I'm following One Piece, Bakuman and Legend of Korra.**

**But I think the The Twelve Kingdoms (quite old) is really an awesome anime. It's not everyday that an ordinary person get to be a king and to top it off, he/ she get immortality. I'm so getting the novels version when my holidays starts again.**

**Sneak peek for next chapter: Kanda, Allen and Lavi are going to the Black Academy. (Boarding school) Tyki will be working as the school nurse.**

**Kanda: Moyashi, here you go. Dango.**

**Allen: How did you know its my favorite.**

**Kanda: Che. Your memory is deteriorating, sure you don't need to see a doc?**

**Allen: Kanda, you already knew me when I was young, don't you?**

**Kanda: Hmm? What are you talking about? I only just know about your existence this year.**

**Damn you Kanda, stop antagonizing me with those hints about my past that you know and I don't! Just tell me already!**

* * *

''I am your sword and shield,

Never to desert you.

I swear this upon the blood of He who created us.

Bestow me your blood and accept my protection,

To be forever as one,

From this day, till the end of days.''

As Allen finished the ancient oath, his tongue was as heavy as his heart. He was kneeling head bow with his hands slightly outstretch, waiting for his shielder to reply. He hoped with all his might that he might be rejected, not that it could ever happen. Once a Kanda had been assigned with a protector, they were basically stuck together for life, the ceremony was just for formalities. Then again, his shielder, Kanda Yu, was one who was quite difficult even for those in his clan, so he might try something different, would he not?

Allen's hope was crushed when the said man sitting opposite of him placed his hand into both of his in acceptance. Signing, Allen sat up straight and lifted the offered hand towards his mouth. He examined the calloused rough hand and gave the tip of the forefinger a tentative lick, before breaking the skin. The rusty taste of blood filled his mouth, it was additive.

Allen never tasted fresh human blood before, till now he had always satisfied his blood lust with those bought from the blood banks tainted with plastic taste. Swirling his tongue round the finger in his mouth, Allen refused to let it go even when it's owner tried to pull it back. Nibbling and sucking, Allen finally reluctantly released the poor finger when his saliva healed the wound he created.

It was then the poor boy woke up from his trance. Two claps from the master signaled the end of the ceremony. Allen refused to look at Kanda who was sending him murderous looks and opted to stare straight ahead into their audience who were chuckling. Coos could be heard from the women when they saw how cutely Allen was blushing, a rose pink staining onto his pale skin.

They were in the Room of Ceremonies, a plain big room hung with calligraphy and with cushions seats lining neatly on the tatami filled floor. Seated on these were Kandas and the Noahs, with the master overlooking their _bonding_.

_Bonding_ as it sounds, is the process whereby a human gives his blood to a vampire in exchange for the vampire's protection. The amount of blood given is irrelevant, the whole point of the process being that by drinking the blood, a bond will be created between the two of them. This allows the vampire to sense where the human is and if the human is in danger and vice verse.

* * *

''What was that all about?'' Kanda asked calmly, the sharp edge of his long sword resting softly against the sliver boy's neck. The said boy looking anywhere but into the sapphire eyes that betrayed the anger of the raven head.

''Nothing...'' was the soft reply. Allen was never one to back down from a fight, especially if it was with Kanda. But this time, he was in the wrong and he refused to tell Kanda the reason. It would only swell that already big head of his twice the size.

''Moyashi, you better come clean with me,'' Kanda threatened, still in control. ''You practically raped my finger and you're telling me it's nothing?''

''Chill-lax Yu,'' Lavi suddenly butted in, draping an arm round his shoulders without moving the sword arm. Is not like he wanted to see the cute kid get killed. It was then he found himself pinned to the ground, in the very same situation as Allen was.

''How many times must I tell you not to call my given name?'' Annoyance and irritation marred the handsome face.

''Now now-'' before Lavi could finish his sentence, he was whisked away into the arms of a Portugal man without single scrapped on himself. ''Tyki! You saved me!''

The dark skinned man rolled his eyes, smiling indulgently. ''Of course, I'm your protector. That being said, Kanda,'' the dark hair man called out, eying the heir who was cornering Allen again. ''Please refrain from killing my cute cousin, he was just overcome by the taste of your blood.''

''Please explain,'' Kanda asked, his eyes never once left the beansprout in front of him.

''Allen has never drank fresh blood before, to drink it for the first time can be quite... overwhelming.''

''Seriously?'' Lavi asked interested.

''His human blood in him diluted his vampire powers, thus he does not have blood lust like we do. Allen was not trained to withstand fresh blood like the rest of us, we didn't not see this coming.''

''Che,'' Kanda gave the beansprout before him a warning look, ''Try that again and I'll kill you right on the spot, Noah or not. Got it?'' At the slow nod of the silver boy (the sword was still on his neck), Kanda put away his sword and walked away only to be stopped by Lavi.

''Yu~ Can I take Allen to tour the house?''

''Do whatever you want,'' was the cold reply before he stalked off.

''That went pretty well. Come find me in the library when you're done, I want to finish that book.'' That said, Tyki left them alone.

* * *

''What exactly did I do to that prick to crack his ice, besides raping his raping his finger?'' Allen was still quite embarrassed over episode.

''Yu? Na~ he just like acting cold.'' Lavi smiled as he led them through the endless corridors.

Lavi was Kanda's distant cousin and the future lawyer of the family, important enough to have a protector. The Noahs were unfortunately a small clan of no more than twenty, that being vampires do not breed easily among themselves. Thus only the most important people of the Kandas (who really needed protection) were assigned a protector when they turned eighteen.

''Uh-huh...'' Allen was doubtful,it seems that Kanda was strong enough to protect himself so why did he even needed a bodyguard in the first place. More so an extremely weak one. He still remembered their first meeting and it turned out to be an extremely insulting one.

* * *

_''Do not get in my way.'' was the first sentence that came out of Kanda Yu's mouth when he first saw Allen. (Allen was still bed-ridden at that time)._

_''Wha...t'' Allen spluttered out. Granted he did not want this job nor was he suitable for it but he was willing to work out something with his shielder. Did that guy had to put him down immediately?_

_''Yu-kun!'' his godfather, Fiol Tiedoll tsked. ''Don't be disrespectful.''_

_''Che.'' Kanda scowled. ''There is no way in hell I'm gonna to let myself be killed just because the moyashi can't keep up.''_

_'Moya... I'm not a beansprout!''_

_Kanda smirked,''You're as tall as one and frankly speaking your fashion sense is down right weird. What's with that hair and tattoo?''_

_''My hair is natural!'' Allen grouched out. Just because Kanda was his master does not give him the right to insult his only gift from his mother. ''And that is a scar, not a tattoo.''_

_''Not that it's my business. Just keep in mind moyashi, do not get in my way and we'll get along just fine.'' with that, Kanda stalked out of the room, silently smirking at the outrage look on the cute beansprout's face._

* * *

''Kanda please, tone it down,'' Tyki drawled. ''Did you have to threaten my cousin like that? You guys are already fighting every single time you meet and you two haven't even live together yet.''

''I can't help it,'' Kanda grinned evilly. ''Did you see how scared he was? It was so cute.''

Tyki chuckled, agreeing with him. ''Hold back a little won't you? The last thing we want is for him to run away from you.''

''It's not my fault that I'd lost a little of my composure, with that little tongue of his wrapping round m-''

''Lord, please spare me the details,'' Tyki cut in. ''I did not invite you for a drink just to listen to this.''

''I will if you stop reporting to me your love life with the usagi.''

''You just don't know how to appreciate him,'' Tyki retorted. ''On that note, please stop trying to kill him.''

''I will if he stop calling me by that name.''

Tyki smiled, they had this pointless conversation multiple times and they both knew Lavi would never stop. Sometimes Tyki wondered if the only reason he was the rabbit protector was just to save him before Kanda kills him.

''Back to the topic,'' the Portuguese said, ''Please don't let Allen out of your sight.''

''Che. Give me some credit, I'm not one of the strongest in the family for nothing. That was why you Noahs trusted me enough to give him to me.''

Tyki frowned. ''Don't talk about him like an object.''

''He's mine ever since I first saw him and you Noahs just have to remove his memory of me.'' Kanda scowled.

''It can't be help, we didn't expect Miya to attack him.'' Tyki sighed. ''Allen was too young to understand her irrational fear.''

''You guys even forbid me to see him till now, it's been eight years. Of course I'll have my way with him.''

''Kanda Yu!'' Tyki was scowling now. ''We did not entrust our precious little one to you just to be your play toy. If we weren't so busy protecting your family, we won't even let him leave us.''

''He is more than a plaything,'' Kanda was aghast, Allen was too precious to be even call that. ''That said, isn't his powers tapping more into the past now? Won't he remember what happen that night?''

''He won't.'' Tyki said tiredly. ''It took five of us including the master to put the memory seal on him. As long as the pentagon connected to his scar doesn't disappear, he won't remember even if his powers did show him.''

''Hn...''

''Just make sure nothing happens to him alright? We can't bear it if Allen was sacrifice like Neah was.''

''Nothing will happen to him,'' Kanda vow. Just like in the past when a pretty silver hair boy had stayed by his side when he was in need, this time he will be the one to protect him.

* * *

**To be continue...**


	4. School

Ha. Ha. Ha. It's done... Z... Z... Z...

* * *

xXx

* * *

**School**

Allen was in bliss, sleeping soundly under his warm blanket, protected from the cold sharpness of the heavy rain. The muffled voice of the furious rain sounded like a melody of swishing waves in the car as it drove them to the Dark Academy.

Allen felt a little guilty towards Tyki for having to drive under such conditions when it was the perfect time to laze in bed but never the less, Allen was determine to savor his last moment of his freedom till they reached the school. The only thing that dampened his happiness at the moment was having Kanda with him while Lavi was seated in the front with Tyki. Feelings and thoughts grew faint as the rain lured him back to sleep.

A bump from the car woke Allen from his deep slumber. Yawning, Allen stretched his arms only to feel something soft brushed against his fingers. He opened his eyes and froze to find Kanda looking down at him, or rather his sleeping face was, it was then he realized he was sleeping on Kanda's legs! Trapped between the thoughts of getting away from Kanda far away before he woke up and not to wake the said guy when he move away froze Allen in his spot. As his thoughts dissolved with his panic, Allen grazed at the raven head with curiosity.

The usually scowling face was frown free and the muscles was visibly relax, in fact Kanda looked happy, no not happy but content. Mesmerized, Allen's fingers ghost over the sleeping face, barely touching it. If Kanda was handsome before, not that Allen would admit it, no description now could do Kanda justice.

''...Moyashi ...''

Allen snatched his hand back, woken from his stupor. He peered fearfully upwards and heaved a sigh of relief to find the samurai still asleep. Allen slowly slid his head off Kanda's lap and crawled to the other side of the car as quiet as a mouse. Looking out to the window, Allen lost himself in thoughts as he watched rivets of rain slid off the other side of the window.

_Beansprout_. That name inked him, beyond what the name implied of him, Allen felt that he had heard it somewhere before not as an insult but as something deeper, buried in his forgotten past. It reminded him of that dream of the crying boy with dark blue eyes. But no matter how hard Allen tried, he could not remember his past nor how the boy looked like.

It frustrated Allen to no end, for he felt that the boy played a important role in his past. It impossible Allen knew, just like how it was impossible to stop rain from falling, Allen knew he could never remember his past by his own efforts. Allen leaned against the cold window, soothing his throbbing head, not realizing a pair of dark blue eyes was watching him from where he just slept.

* * *

xXx

* * *

''So...'' Allen began, trying to break the heavy silence.

''What?'' came a quiet reply as Kanda flipped a page of his book, comfortably stretched out on his bed on the other side of the room, a distant away from Allen's.

''Why are we staying in the same room?'' Allen asked.

After a six hour long drive, they had finally reached the academy's dormitory . Insisting that Allen had rested long enough, Lavi dragged Allen to tour the huge place, leaving Tyki and Kanda to go to their rooms to rest. It was only after a fabulous welcome dinner by the school's famous chief Jerry, an Indian with pink dreadlocks who wore shades even indoors, that Allen was finally free to go to his room.

Allen was eager to have a nice hot bath and just laze in his bed. Sure, he had slept through most of the journey and Kanda's lap was admittedly comfortable just by a llllittle bit but nothing beats a good old bed. Yet as soon as he had passed the small passage that houses the toilet on the right, he saw Kanda Yu lying comfortably on the bed by the left wall. And that brings us back to where they were now.

He was expecting Kanda to just ignore him and leave him to figure out the answer. But as soon as the question left his mouth, Allen wished he had just kept his mouth shut. As seeing Kanda actually paused from his reading to look into his clueless eyes and gave a big big sigh.

Kanda took off his reading glasses and rubbed the bridge if his nose as though he was preparing to explain to a three year old why it was bad to eat sweets before bed for the umpteen time. ''Moyashi, what are you supposed to be?''

''Your protector?'' came the hesitant unsure reply.

''What is your job?''

''To protect you at all times.''

''So...'' Kanda prompted, as though Allen should already see the invisible answer.

''Oh!'' Allen gave a small gasp of realization, ''I'm to be with you at all times.''

At this, Kanda rolled his eyes and went back to his reading.

As the realization of them living together starts to sink in, Allen buried his entire being under his blanket. Oh lord, Kanda was already looking down on him just because he got an old man's hair and weird scar, what will he do if he saw his arm? It was a birth defect, with no cure for it, and Allen always hide it beneath his gloves even though he dislike wearing it.

Kanda was the last person on earth that Allen wanted to let his one shame know. Deny as he might, Allen had never felt happier in his entire life, his lost memories not included. Though Kanda would throw insults at him and bicker with him all the time, Allen was happy. This was the first time someone outside the family was willing to interact with him.

Allen was sure that Kanda would shun him if he knew, like those kids he was with when he was young. No, those kids did worse. Kanda, what would Kanda do? Tossing and turning in his uneasiness, Allen finally fell into fitful dreamless sleep.

* * *

xXx

* * *

''Morning!'' Lavi cried out, bouncing towards where Kanda and Allen was sitting in the cafeteria.

''Morning,'' Allen reply softly, picking at his food while Kanda only gave a small nod while before resuming eating his soba.

''Allen-chan, didn't you sleep well?'' the redhead asked in concern. ''Don't tell me Yu could not hold it any longer and did you in?'' Lavi grasped in horror only to find a katana ready to slit his head off.

Allen chuckled at this already familiar scene. Rubbing his left hand, Allen wondered how long he will last before Kanda found out. Thankfully the school's uniform consists of a simple white long sleeve shirt coupled a pair of midnight blue pants and tie, (For the girls' case, midnight blue skirt and short tie.) enabling him to hide his arm. Allen smiled sadly, jealous of Kanda's and Lavi's close relationship.

Just then, Allen felt a burning gaze staring at him only to find Kanda staring at him. ''Ermm... Kanda?''

''Your age must have finally caught up with you huh? Zoning out when it's still early in the morning.''

Allen's brows twitched. Did he just thought he wanted to have a close relationship with Kanda? He must be mad, whoever in his right mind would want to be close with such a world class jerk? Allen pity the girl Kanda would one day marry.

''Your material instincts are finally coming out huh? It's no wonder, with such long hair, even a guy could become a girl.''

''What did you just say moyashi?'' Kanda scowled, drawing his katana out.

''Hai! Stop!'' Lavi suddenly butted in between them. ''Class is gonna start soon, we better get going. Kanda, remember not to bring Mugen to class unless you want it confiscated.'' Lavi reminded, dragging Allen with him.

''Mugen?'' Allen asked confused.

''That katana's name. We better hurry if we want to get the back seats, it's a first come first basis and we get stuck with it for the rest of the semester.''

Panting, Allen rested his head on the desk situated at the corner of the class by the windows. It's been a long time since he had ran so fast and it seems that they were the first in class. It was only when he got back his breath did it occurred to Allen that he was in the same class as Lavi who was two years older than him.

''Lavi, aren't I in the wrong year and class?'' Allen asked the redhead seated in front of him.

''Oh no,'' Lavi grinned. ''You were home schooled right? I checked with Tyki, you were actually quite advance already so you'll be joining us.''

''Hehhhh. So being old does have some benefits,'' Kanda commented, popping out of no where and seated himself beside Allen.

''What the hell are you doing here?''

''This hell happens to be my class too.''

''Can't you seat else where?''

''You're sitting in my seat and since I'm being a gentleman and following the rule, I'm settling for the next best, so shut up.''

''Hmmm, I didn't know a girl could be a guy too.''

''What did you just say moyashi?'' Kanda asked dangerously as he slid a fifty centimeters ruler out of no where and towards Allen's throat.

''And stop!'' Lavi butted in, his hand raised to prevent the ruler from advancing further. ''Professor Cloud Nine's coming.''

That said, Allen was surprised in the short exchange with Kanda, to find the class already filled up and to see a beautiful blond lady with a white monkey on her shoulder entering the class room, walking straight to the front of the classroom.

''Alright class, for those who don't remember me, I'm Cloud Nine your history professor,'' Cloud Nine started. ''A friendly reminder to all, try pulling Lau Shi Min's tail and you'll end up in the hospital wing.'' Chuckles could be heard throughout the class as though everyone's in the joke. ''Right then, let's get started, open your book to page 10, the...''

''Lau Shi Min?'' Allen softly asked.

''The white monkey,'' an Asian boy sited beside Lavi answered before Lavi could. ''Hi, I'm Bak Chan, you're?''

Allen,'' Lavi answered, ''Yu's protector.''

''No kidding? Did they held the bonding ceremony?'' Bak Chan continued even though he was now talking to Lavi instead of Allen.

''Last month, it was quite a show. Hehehe.''

''Lavi!'' Allen whispered the loudest volume he could, embarrassed.

''Heh... Wish I've seen that. But it can't be helped, my Lenalee is more important, after all, her brother was finally out of the way.''

''Aren't you lucky, Komui went to the Science Meeting in Australia leaving his cute little sister behind. Wasn't it a miracle?''

''Of course, it was our strong love that had produced such a miracle.'' Bak Chan proclaimed, his face an image of bliss.

''Che.''

Shooting Kanda an irritated look, Bak Chan smiled apologetically to Allen. ''Sorry, we left you out didn't we? Let me introduce myself again, I'm Bak Chan from one of the branch families of Kandas.''

''And to be one of the leading figures of the Kanda Group in the future,'' Lavi added.

''Heh... So, who's this Lenalee you're talking about?''

''My fiancee, even though that sister complex brother of her's, Komui, won't acknowledge me.''

''Sounds like big trouble.''

''Ya, did you know...'' Bak Chan started, whispering furiously about Komui's insane attempts to break them apart.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Allen gave a big lazy stretch, waking up his sleeping muscles. Throughout the entire morning classes, he did not learn anything save that he was pretty sure he already knew that Lenalee like his next best friend. Following the three older guys, Kanda walking slightly in front while Lavi and Bak Chan lagged behind to discuss something about a hundred and one ways to escape a homicidal robot, Allen was momentarily blinded in darkness.

Allen stood still, trying his best to remain calm. It had been a long time since he had a waking vision, visions that came to him uncalled for or rather, visions that warn him of coming danger. Allen dislike these kind of visions for not only does it meant someone is going to get hurt, most of the time those visions left him in fear and numerous sleepless night.

In the distant, a dull orange light came towards him. It was not those warm fiery kinds that sooth one's fears, it had a sinister feel to it. Allen took a step back, afraid even though he knew that it could not hurt him.

Closer and closer came the light, humming a strange creepy melody that raised Allen's goosebumps. Closer and closer it came, till it floated past Allen and continued on it's way. During the split moment before it passed, Allen caught the image of a seemingly quiet orange hair boy surrounded by a light scent of pumpkins. Just as suddenly as the vision came to him, it quickly went off.

It took a few moments before Allen realized he was shaking or rather someone was shaking him, hard. Trying to push the person off, Allen realized he could not before he was engulfed in a hug. Unlike the suffocating breathless hug he was used to, this was a hug that strangely brought him a sense of security and familiarity.

Before Allen could put his finger on what it was, he was pushed off and was looking into Kanda's extremely angry eyes. Allen flushed red. Before he could say anything, Kanda stomped off, leaving behind a confused forlorn boy.

That night as Allen went to sleep, that creepy melody came back to haunt him. Replaying and replaying in Allen's mind like a broken recorder, Allen tossed and turned desperately trying to find respite in the sleep that eludes him. Night after night the pattern repeats, till Allen was pretty sure that he would die of sleep loss.

Even Lavi who had at first joked about the likeness of Allen's eye bags to his grandfather was starting to worry. Not to mentioned Tyki who was the school's doctor could not do anything else, for he knew nothing he give to Allen could help him. Kanda was the same as always but there were times Allen noticed that Kanda would be shooting looks similar to that day towards him. No, Allen told himself, the one and only Kanda Yu could not be worried about him, could he?

A week passed with no signs of easing nightmares. That morning as Allen prepared to eat a extra smaller than usual portion of breakfast in the strangely empty cafeteria did he notice that he had forgotten something important. Oh lord, Allen panicked, where are his gloves. Burying his head in his hands, Allen tried to remember where he had left it.

It was then did Allen noticed that his breakfast was replaced by a plate of dango sitting silently, invitingly before him. Upon looking further up did he see an expressionless Kanda sitting before him calmly drinking a cup of tea. In a moment a panic, Allen tried to hide his hands under the table only to be stop by a stick of dango ruthlessly thrust into his mouth. Allen's eyes widen in surprised and question, only to be answered by a long suffering sigh from the man before him.

''Eat,'' Kanda ordered. ''Isn't dango supposed to be your favorite?''

Allen eyes widen even bigger. He hurriedly chew and swallowed the sweet dumplings in his mouth. He made sure it's was empty before he open his mouth to ask. ''How did you know it was my fav... oomf!'' Allen shoot an angry look at Kanda, chewing the new round of dango attack as quickly as he could.

''You're memory must be deteriorating if you could not remember. Sure you don't need to see a doc?''

''Kanda you oomf!''

''Haa... You really are getting on your age, even when you speak, you speak so slowly.'' Kanda smirked, enjoying the sight of angry red tainting the dead white cheeks. Really, the kid should have look after himself better.

''Would you stop it!'' Allen roared, the last stick of dango sitting nicely in the bottom of his stomach.

''Sure,'' Kanda agreed amicably, throwing Allen his forgotten gloves. ''Come on, at this rate, we'll be late for class.''

''Ah, my gloves,'' Allen cried out, startled.

''If you don't want people to know about your hand, then don't forget about it, not that it matters to me.''

''You...'' Allen eyed the raven head before him with a mixture of fear, nervousness and suspicions. ''When did you know about my hand?''

''Who knows?'' Kanda faked ignorance. ''I've forgotten. It was a long long long time ago,'' he goaded.

''KANDA YU!''

* * *

xXx

* * *

''My bed,'' the authoritative voice ordered.

''Huh?'' a frustrated and tired Allen asked. He had spent his remaining extremely small supply of energy to widdle out any answers from that tight lipped man only to get none in returned. ''What?''

''You're going to sleep on my bed,'' Kanda repeated slowly, as though issuing out instructions to little child. ''I'm sick of listening to your tossing, turnings and mumblings at night.''

''Well sorry about that!'' Allen replied without any grace. Without thinking anymore about how queer the order was, Allen climbed onto Kanda's bed and set about to make himself comfortable. Strangely enough, Allen fell straight into a deep slumber till the next morning only to wake up with a shout.

''Be quiet!'' a pissed off Kanda ordered, he had wanted to wake up earlier to do his morning routine and yet this was the first time he had ever overslept. Well he supposed it was not too bad Kanda thought as he cupped his head on the hand resting on his knee, enjoying the sight of his beansprout clutching the blanket around himself as though he had been molested.

''W-What are you doing on my bed?'' a flabbergasted Allen asked.

Kanda took his time answering, loving the tortured look on Allen's face. ''I begged your pardon, but this is my bed.''

''I... I... You... you...''

''What?'' Kanda asked as he climbed off the bed, heading towards the toilet. ''You slept like a baby didn't you?''

At this, Allen could only nod his head dumbly. It has certainly been a long time since he had sleep like the dead.

''Good,'' Kanda smirked. ''Just like the _old_ times,'' he threw these parting words before locking himself in the toilet.

''KANDA YU!''

* * *

To be continue...


	5. Greeting and Memories

**I'm getting really depressed, am I really that bad at writing stories of straight couple? T^T**

**Well then please enjoy this chapter and don't close the page without leaving any reviews.**

**Thanks.**

**_Abandon Hope, All Ye Who Enter Here_* is an inscription at the entrance to hell as described by Dante in The Divine Comedy.**

* * *

The state prison in a remote place of the western part of the country, revered and feared by all. Rumors had it that none have ever came out once they stepped in. The motto of the prison a warning to all, ''_Abandon hope, all ye who enter here''..._

In the deep deep darkness of the night, under the moonlit court yard, screams echoed through the silent walls crying for the help that would never come. Blood splattered wildly against the tall tall walls, like roses crying for the dearly departed. The tears trickled down never reached the ground, pooling to join the already ankle-deep red liquid.

The screams creased, over taken by the sound of crunching bones. Silence ensued, only to be filled by the giggles of a round bespectacled man sitting on one of the many window sills facing the blood soaked court yard. Wearing his famous top hat and great white coat, he sucked onto a giant lollipop happily while rocking himself back and forth as though sitting on a rocking chair.

''Millennium Earl!'' a cross sounding voice called out from the inside of the room. ''You took my umbrella again!''

The fat man giggled and turned himself to face the pouting boy. ''Sorry, sorry. But Lero you naughty child, it's way past your bedtime,'' he admonished.

Arms crossed, the boy turned up his nose, not looking at the Earl. Moonlight shone past the spacious window unhindered by the Earl's bulky form, showing the boy's orange hair and freckles. Dressed in a pajamas dotted with pumpkins everywhere, the boy sneaked a peek at the grinning Earl before lurching towards him. Despite the Earl's rocking movements, they did not toppled back.

''Hehehe... Lero, I'm sorry, I won't take your umbrella again,'' the Earl apologize while hugging the small back of the boy.

''Hmfp! You always say that but you will still take it!'' the boy accused, while digging into one of the big pockets of the Earl's large coat for the pumpkin-flavored candies he knew the Earl kept for him. Throwing the Earl a side long glance, the boy gave him peak on the cheek, ''But I'll still forgive you.''

''Lero, you're such a kindhearted child, hehehe...''

''Ahem!'' a forced sounding cough came from the door way, interrupting their conversation.

Looking up, the Earl's grin grew even wider. ''Ah, how nice of you to join us tonight inspector. Unfortunately the execution is already over, you should have come earlier. Tonight's feast was delicious to say the least. It's a pity you missed my children, you should have seen their faces, it was of pure joy.''

''Enough!'' the inspector commanded, only to faltered as he saw the slitted yellow pupils behind the pince-nez spectacles. ''Ahem, I mean we are losing time, when are you going to fulfilled your end of the agreement?''

''Hehehe. Isn't there a saying, all good thing come to those who wait? After all, I have waited for almost a thousand years, waiting for a while more won't make a difference. But first we must give them a proper greeting, shouldn't we Lero?'' he asked the already sleeping boy. ''Ah inspector, I would acquire the assistance of your boy this time, I trust it wouldn't be much of a problem.''

''No, it would not. Is that all? If it is, I'll take my leave.''

''Have a safe trip, Inspector Malcolm Rouvelier.''

In the ensuring silence, the Earl rock gently to and fro so as not to disturb the sleeping boy, his menacing grin growing bigger. ''Soon we'll be together for ever won't we, Albert?''

* * *

In the depths of a forest, in their thousand year old house...

''Albert, please wake up, it's getting late.''

''Hmm. Just five more minutes, Ryu...'' the Master wined, burying himself deeper under the covers.

Kanda Ryu sighed, over familiarize with this aged old daily routine. ''Fine, when you decide to grace me with your presence, I'll be in the training room.''

As he prepared to leave, a hand shot out of the covers, capturing his hand in a death like grip. A pair of groggy eyes peaked out from the messy hair. Releasing his hand, the Master stretched out his arms towards the older man like a baby wanted a hug.

Giving him a gentle smile, Ryu sat beside the babyish vampire and gathered him into his arms. Giving the Master his customary morning kiss, he then carried the Master to bathroom to clean up.

(Kanda Ryu had appeared in the _Kanda House_ chapter before.)

* * *

''Hey Allen, you don't happen to see Yu anywhere do you?'' Lavi asked as he sat himself beside the silver hair boy.

''No, why?'' Allen asked warily, casting the red head a sidelong glance.

It had since been a week since the nightmare have ended, even though Allen was still unable to dig out any answers from the ever infuriating Kanda. Having finally met the famous Lenalee (same year as everyone else) and her friend the gentle timid Miranda Lotto (a year above them), Allen had invited them for a study group along with the boys, namely Aryastar Krory (branch family under the Kandas, a year above them), Noise Marie (seemingly to be Miranda's protector and Kanda's god-brother, two years above them), Alma Karma (distant cousin of Kanda, same year as everyone else) Bak Chan, Lavi and himself. Now sitting in one of the school's many gardens, everyone had grouped themselves up, intending to finish their assignments before dinner.

''Nothing,'' Lavi answered a little too brightly. ''I just thought that you guys would stick together, you being his protector and all.''

''Tyki's your protector and I don't see him hovering over you all the time,'' Allen pointed out, visibly relaxing. It seems that Lavi did not knew that he and Kanda had slept on the same bed till just five days ago, or Allen was sure he would never hear the end of it.

Lavi gave small laugh, agreeing. ''True, but Tyki and I are bonded in more ways than one.''

''Huh?

* * *

Enjoying the evening breeze from the comfort of in the nurse office, Tyki took a deep drag and exhale, enjoying the little dance of smoke and wind.

''My, aren't you one carefree guy?''

Turning, Tyki gave a lazy smile and waved his visitor inside, signaling him to make himself comfortable. ''And aren't you the devil? How on earth did you manage to get my shounen to sleep with you?'' he asked, cutting straight to the topic of his interest.

Making himself comfortable on the doctor's chair, Kanda returned a playful smirk of his own. ''Have a little more class, we are only sleeping with our clothes on. Besides, you are the one to talk. You, whom had eaten the usagi clean off before the bonding ceremony, on the very first day you met.''

Tyki gave a fond chuckle,'' Ahh. That bring back memories. He was walking so cutely on that day of the ceremony.''

''Like a duck,'' Kanda commented, rolling his eyes. ''He ended sitting cross legged while doing the bonding, not to mention how furious Bookman was when he found out about your relationship.''

''He got over it didn't he?'' Tyki dismissed. ''But Kanda, I never knew you that were such a conservative.''

Kanda snorted,''I'm not. Anyway, I'm sure you've already read the report, that stuck up inspector is making a move.''

Tyki sighed,''I know, it's such a pain, how many times has it been already? Seriously, lusting over the Kandas' wealth is not a pretty sight. Haven't we shame him enough the last time when he tried to framed us with some illegal dealings? Firearms was it?''

Drugs,''Kanda corrected. ''Like we ever needed guns. Luckily we were one step ahead of him. But he sure was dumb, still believing that we still had connections to the yakuzas.''

Tyki sniggered, agreeing.''Well it can't be help, that we led him to believe that. Even though we've bought our way to the right side of the law long ago. But it seems this time he's playing smart.''

''Extremely smart I would say,'' Kanda agreed, his brows furrowing. ''A group of our men who were trailing him never returned. Reports have it that they were last seen at that place _he_ was rumored to be. You don't think that idiot would have teamed up with _him_ do you?''

''Not team up, but made use of,'' Tyki explained. ''That inspector thought that through _him_, he would manage to ruin us but in actual fact, he's being used by _him_ to get to us.''

''What does _he_ really want Tyki?'' Kanda asked, staring straight at the Portuguese man who was looking extremely uncomfortable, as though that question had hit a nerve. ''I don't think the Millennium Earl simply wants to wipe out all the vampires to be the sole vampire on earth. Or rather, what does he exactly want from you, the Noahs?''

Averting his gaze, Tyki gave a nervous laugh. ''Strange isn't it? Even though I don't think he had lived for a millennium years, he has the word 'millennium' in his title.''

''Don't try and change the subject!'' Kanda said calmly though he slammed on the table not too gently.

Before he could say anything more he felt a sudden sense of far off panic mingled fear and saw a look of worried on Tyki's face before he jumped out of the widow. Without thinking, Kanda jumped and followed Tyki, landing safety and running to where he felt Allen was through their link praying that the idiot would remained safe till he arrived.

* * *

Allen was in a blind, not knowing what to do as he stared in horror at the countless soulless vampires before him. He had heard and read of them before, '_Akuma' _they were called, meaning vampires without souls. If a human was bitten by them, the human will turn into a akuma too, there is no cure for it.

It was said that the very first akuma was created by the Millennium Earl himself by sulking out the still flowing blood within a fresh corpse, injecting life to the already soulless body. Yet without a soul, the body is just an empty walking shell, making it a perfect killing puppet for the Earl's ambition whose purpose was to rid the world of vampires till he is the only one left.

Allen stood still in fear as he saw one of those monsters approaching him, wobbling unsteadily while pointing one of its many canons towards him. Backing away in fear, he stumbled onto a tree stump. Looking up at his would be killer, Allen was momentarily blinded with the sudden coming onslaught of his reoccurring nightmare, the orange hair child along with his creepy song...

''The Millennium Earl is searching.

He is searching for _his_ precious heart.

Let's check to see if it is here.

If it is not, we shall have to search for it,

search for the Millennium Earl's precious heart.''

''Allen snapped out of it!'' Lavi shouted as he smashed the akuma who was on the verge of firing his canon.

''L-Lavi!'' Allen stammered as he stared at the huge hammer that the red head was wielding.

Turning his back on Allen, Lavi swung his hammer in front of him, preparing for the next round of akumas advancing towards them. ''On my count, run towards to where Miranda is and stay with her! I'll cover for you. Whatever happens, do not leave her circle! Got it?'' Lavi asked as he smashed another two akumas.

Allen could only nod, blindly following whatever he was told. At the count of three, he dashed as fast as he could to where he saw Miranda was sitting, before a big solid tree. Before he knew it, he was panting hard beside her when he saw an akuma lurching itself towards them. Putting himself before Miranda, Allen closed his eyes tightly in anticipation of pain only to hear a crackle as it was repelled away.

''Sorry Allen,'' Miranda apologized as she laid a hand on the high strung teen to calm him. ''I should have gone to you but I was told to stay put.'' Understanding Allen confusion, she continued to explain as though the battle outside had nothing to do with her though her voice held a slight tremor. ''My weapon, the Time Record is a defense type,'' she explained showing Allen the clock face necklace she was wearing. ''As long as it's activated, it serves as an barrier and temporarily heals your injuries.''

''Temporarily?'' Allen asked faintly, his mind finally absorbing all these sudden events happening when he saw Lenalee flew past him in a pair of black boots, jumping onto the akumas like a butterfly flitting for a flower to the next while those that were touched by her combusted. The rest of study group members fighting with equally strange yet powerful weapons.

Yet as all these were happening, Allen's eyes never once left the floating orange hair child carrying a pink umbrella with a pumpkin knob who was watching him with a strange glint in his eyes. In a split second he disappeared, reappearing beside Lenalee. Before she could react, she was slammed into a tree not far from where they were, unconscious.

Without knowing what he was doing, Allen ran out of Miranda's circle deaf to her cries, attempting to bring Lenalee into the circle. Just as he was about to reached her, a sudden presence cause him to turned, staring into a pair of orange-red eyes.

''Gotta ya~'' the boy sang, grabbing Allen's head. At that moment, Allen felt a searing pain as though his scar was on fire. As he lost conscious, the last thing he felt the warmth he was so recently familiarize with.

''What the hell did you do Lero?'' Kanda scowled, extremely pissed. It took ten long minutes before he and Tyki was finally able to enter the barrier he knew the two spots created, only to find most of the akuma gone and Allen in the hands of Lero screaming with pain. Kanda pointed Mugen menacingly at the boy, ready to strike.

Lero pouted, annoyed. ''I was only helping him, what's wrong with that?''

Kanda's brow twitched. ''If you guys are an charitable organization, then I am a saint. Tell me, what did you do?''

''You'll know soon enough,'' Lero replied as he called the remaining akuma back. ''Oh, and please do pass my master regards to Master Albert,'' Lero called out as he and his akuma disappeared.

Kanda was just about to chase after him when Tyki stopped him, unfazed of the glared he was receiving. ''Leave it Kanda, we got more important matters to take of,'' he said, gazing at Lenalee, Allen and the somber fighters. ''Besides, this barrier created that Howard Link will soon collapse, destroying and reverting this place back to the original state. Meaning we will be killed if we don't leave. Let's bring everyone back to the House first.'' Tyki ordered.

Kanda paused for a moment before sheathing Mugen. He then carried Allen on his back. ''Fine but I will have my answers Tyki.''

Tyki only nodded, holding his lover's hand and and lead everyone towards the hole where they had broken into.

* * *

Allen broke out in feverish sweat, his dreams came and went like a fast flowing river. The first dream was of a woman with white silver hair like his, looking almost exactly like him except for a pair of bright blue eyes that spoke of love tingled with a little sadness and fear. He saw her reading him bedtime stories, playing with him, comforting him when he was bullied by other children because of his hair and arm. She was his mother...

He was remembering, he remembered attending Kanda's mother funeral. He had wandered and got lost only to find an eight year old crying Kanda who just a little taller than him then. Two years past before... on the full moon of his eighth birthday, his mother had tried to kill him...

Allen woke up to find himself in the room that he was brought to when he _first_ went to the Kanda House, no, Allen corrected, the room in which he was brought to when during his test. Looking around, making out his surroundings as best as he could with only the moon as his light, Allen then realized that it was Kanda's bedroom. The dark sheets, the simple furniture that decorated the room and the lotus flower in the hour glass that had once belonged to Kanda's mother. It had not changed much during these eight years.

So much, so much memories, why did he forget? And why, why did his mother tried to kill him? Why didn't Yu looked for him during the time he lost his memories. The horrors of the afternoon now forgotten, only concern with unlocking the secrets of the past. Without realizing, tears came flowing down.

Light flooded in and flowed out, the door closed silently as Kanda tread silently towards the weeping boy till he was standing beside him. ''Moyashi?'' he called out softly.

Allen looked up, eyes blinking rapidly to clear away his tears as he reached out to grasp him. ''Yu~''

Kanda's eyes widen in surprised, ''You remembered... Dammit, so that's he did,'' he muttered, smilingly a bit sadly at the forlorn boy before him. Even though Kanda had badly wanted Allen's memories to return, he did not want Allen to remember how Miya had tried to kill him.

''Yu, why didn't you come for me? Why? And why did she tried to kill me? Wh...'' Allen asked, extremely lost.

''Shh. Calm down, I'll tell you what I know so move over and I'll tell you,'' Kanda instructed him, knowing he could not hide anything from Allen now.

Lying against Kanda just like they did when they were young, Allen looked expectantly for the answer. Kanda hugged the Allen closed, playing with Allen's fingers, he began. ''Let's see, it all started thirty years ago...''

* * *

**Ah~ memories memories, in the next chapter we finally know why Miya has tried to kill Allen. Haa... How should I write it.**

**More explanations would be given for the other couples and chapters in the following chapters.**

**That's all for now,**

**Thank You.**

* * *

**To be continue...**


End file.
